itsmadfunnyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of MAD Fanon episodes
This is a list of MAD Fanon episodes, created by its fans. Season 1 Episode 1: Green Loontern/IParty (orginial airdate: September 6, 2010) (Parody of Looney Tunes, Green Lantern Hal Jordan and iCarly) Episode 2: Not a Fan A Robot/Wilbur and the Chocolate Factory (original airdate: September 13, 2010) (Parody of Robots, Meet the Robinsons and Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory) Episode 3: The Walking Halloween Dead/Alvin and the Squirrelmunks (original airdate: September 20, 2010) (Parody of The Walking Dead and Halloween, Alvin and the Chipmunks) Episode 4: High School Music Class Musical/Sky is Falling High (orginial airdate: September 27, 2010) (Parodyof High School Musical, Disney's Sky High) Episode 5: Your Look Like Mine and Ours/Mighty Mad Season 2 *1a. Many Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl *1b. Back in time to The Future *2a. Jack Griffo and Jill *2b. Moving Nemo *3a. The Rocky Mountain High Horror Picture Show *3b. Armageddon Now *4a. Younger Street *4b. TransBOREmores Rescue Biskits *5a. 50 Days to Kill Goodbye *5b. Wii Fit Boot Camp *6a. The Muppet Master *6b. Poop Fiction *7a. Burp Your Enthusiasm *7b. Super Robot Mickey Rooney Team Hyperforce Go! *8a. Charlie and the Disney Factory *8b. Ramen Rider *9a. Green Lantunes *9b. Schmucca *10a. Gawsh-Zilla *10b. Nostalgia Critical Reaction to 24 *11a. Indiana Bones *11b. Yin Yang Yogi! *12a. Kung Fu Panda Express *12b. Mighty Morphin' Power Rango *13a. SMURFOPS *13b. Degrassi: GX *14a. Danny Phanty and Stocking *14b. Adventure Crime *15c. Dan Flavin vs. *15a. Where The Wild Kings Are *15b. Spongebob Squarephants *16a. Bugrats *16b. Wakko's Modern Life *16c. Ying Yang Yo Gabba Gabba! Season 3 *27a. Kid Vs. Cats and Dogs *27b. Scooby Dude, What Would Happen? *28a. Scooby-Doo, Where's My Car?! *28b. Jinx Got Arrested *29a. Micheal Jackson & The Olympians *29b. Team Rocket Power! *30a. Alice in Blunderland *30b. My Little Villain: Fiendship is Chaos *31a. Cloudy with a Chance of Armageddon *31b. Tiny Toon Avengers *32a. Finding Neo *32b. Chowderheads! *33a. Monsters Vs. Predators *33b. Dragon Five-O *34a. Luna v Jimmy Neutron: Dawn of Young Scientists *34b. Deavis and Dumbhead *35a. Fairly Matters *35b. Invader Jim *36a. Over the Loudest Limit - When the Loud kids run away from home, Lynn Sr. and Rita hires several police officers at Royal Woods Police Department to track them down, and arrest them for a very bad behavior, rather than grounding those kids. *36b. My Fair Wife And Kids *37a. King Of The Drill *37b. American Mad *38a. The Powderpuff Girls *38b. Earthworm Zim *39a. The Land After Time *39b. Captain Thunderpants Season 4 * 40a. Splatoon of Wars * 40b. Life is Doctor Strange * 41a. Corpse Sausage Party * 41b. Free Nerds * 42a. Sunset Overwatch * 42b. The Boss Baby Mario * 43a. Attack on Teen Titans * 44a. Happy Tree Wheels * 44b. Resident Transylvania * 45a. One Man Punch Out!! *45b. Bay Overwatch * 46a. Life is Strange: Before the GeoStorm * 46b. Blaze Maze Runner 2049 * 47a. The Dark Meta Knight Season 5 * 41a. NichijouStar/The Lucky House * 41b. Freaks and Gears * 42a. Fuller House M.D. * 42b. Breaking MAD * 43a. If You're Happy Endings and You Know It * 43b. The Last Batman on Earth * 44a. The Jessica Simpsons * 44b. Family Buy * 45a. Fuller Mouse * 45b. Sons of The Purge: Anarchy * 46a. Fuller House of Mouse * 46b. Mad TV Men Season 6 *121a. Steven Omniverse *121b. Everybody Gone Wild *122a. The Not So Land Before Time *122b. The Tick Tock *123a. Beavers & Butthead *123b. Horton Hears A Poof *124a. Regular Superhero Movie *124b. 2 Broke Cats *125a. The Fairly Hot Parents *125b. IMAX Under the Power puff 3D *126a. Danny Phantom of the Opera *126b. Shrek'd *127a. Toons in Black *127b. Garfiron Man *128a. Sesame Freak *128b. A Very Special Angry Bird *129a. Snort-tastic World Full Of Gumballs *129b. Angry Video Game Bird *130a. Kid Icarus vs. Cat *130b. Winx Club Of Waverly Place *131a. Jimmy Neutron Two-Shoes *131b. Planet 6teen *132a. Barney the Dino-sore *132b. A Not So American Story *133a. The Aristofats *133b. Family Guy Peirce *134a. Acorn Nam Style *134b. Winnie the Poof *135a. Johnny Quest's Test *135b. The With Gumballs *136a. So Regular *136b. Secret Mountain Fort Blossom *137a. The MARVEL-ous Misadventures of Flapjack *137b. Total Sitcom Action *138a. Wreck It Rudolph *138b. Total Sitcom All Stars *143a. Let's Go To The HOP *143b. It's The Easter Batman, Charlie Brown *144a. Robot Abraham Lincoln: ZGW Hunter *144b. Doc McStupids Season 7 *145a. So Thundercover *145b. Fat Kid Stuck in Internet *146a. Shrek-it Ralph *146b. The Hungry Games *147a. Ne-Yogi Bear *147b. The E.T. Crowd *148a. The Evil Deadventure Time *148b. Wreck-It Ralph's Day Off *149a. Ghost Shocking *149b. Incredible Croods *150a. A Christmas Dragon Story *150b. Cause We Don't Have Elf Care *151a. Bronan the Barbarian *151b. Franklin and Slash *152a. Freakymon: The First Scary Movie *152b. We Are Never Ever Jet-Vac Together *153a. Immortals Kombat *153b. WrecALF *154a. Jirachi: Wishbone Maker *154b. Bran Surge *155a. MAD Teacher *155b. Punk Rock Anthem *156a. We Bought a Tiny Zoo *156b. Ice Road Schmuckers *157a. Big Bang Yo! *157b. Toon Titans *158a. A Christmas Lucarolio *158b. Mario Brothers Christmas *159a. Daredevil Guidance *159b. SpongeSquatch FootPants *160a. Shrek The Worst *160b. Elmo Ruins Christmas Season 8 *161a. Dolphin Tale Kids *161b. Garbage Fail Kids *162a. Beavis and Buckhead *162b. How To Eat Dried Worms *163a. A Haunting Hour *163b. Journey To The Center Of The Far Side *164a. A Christmas Story Carol *164b. Regular Show Ho Ho *165a. A Matter of Life and Geoff *165b. Total Drama: Revenge of Yoshi's Island *166a. How the Grinch Stole Christmas Vacation *166b. The Polar Plunge Express *167a. Good Luck Charlie The Unicorn *167b. Watchmen: First Class *168a. Good Luck Gremlins *168b. Captain Underpants: The Worst Avenger *169a. Lemony Snicket's a Series of Wheel of Unfortunate Events *169b. Robot Nicken *170a. Horton Hears A New Year's Eve *170b. Austin Powers & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Years *171a. Noey 101 *171b. Nonas *172a. The Elmo's World Of Gumball *172b. Freaka-toy *173a. Harry Potter and the Order of the Fortune Phoenix *173b. Oshawott Makes You Beautiful *174a. Leprachaun In The Hoodwinked *174b. Mobster In My Pocket *175a. MAD It Up *175b. MAD Of The Apes *176a. Harry Potter and the Robinlet of Starfire *176b. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Gets a Little Stranger *177a. Furious George *177b. Dougrats *178a. Let It Shining *178b. Cujo Dirt *179a. 201 Dalmatians *179b. Lady and The Lamp *180a. Rise of Planet of the Guardians *180b. Boo the Little Tiger's Neighborhood *180c. Shimmer and the Shining Season 9 *181a. Were Not Back: A Dinosaurs Story *181b. Total Drama Yoshi's Island *181c. House of Mouse M.D. *182a. Ne-Yogi Bear *182b. The E.T. Crowd *183a. Phineas and Ferb and Batman and Robin *183b. MadagasCars *184a. Toy Story 3 Stooges *184b. Saving Private Ryan Reynolds *185a. Star Wars Pail Kids *185b. Captain Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *186a. Stealth Elf *186b. The King Kong Song *187a. Pear-ental Guidance *187b. Craizy *188a. Superman Mario Bros. *188b. Breakfast Club Penguin *189a. Full House of Mouse *189b. Pokey-mon *190a. Thats So Braven *190b. Ernest Goes To Camp Crystal Lake *191a. Nurse Joy Story *191b. Glumpaholics *192a. King Of The Spill *192b. Ned's New Newt *193a. My Gym Partner's A Rockstar *193b. My Dad the Fair Rockstar *194a. Pukemon: The First YouTube Video *194b. Terra Y U Nova *195a. Rise of the Guardians of the Galaxy *195b. See Dad Run, Forest, Run *196a. Scribblenaughty or Nice *196b. Die Hard of a Wimpy Kid *197a. The Simpsons: An Unexpected Journey *197b. Gangnam Falls *198a. The Iron Man Lady *198b. Fangnam Style *199a. Next Top Elbow Model *199b. Quailman Begins *200a. Super Wario Bros *200b. Total Sitcom: Pahkitew Island *201a. Batman vs. wild *201b. Once Upon A Toon DX *202a. Horton hears a T.U.F.F. *202b. Diary of Wimpy kid vs. kat *203a. Robot and Monsters' university *203b. Star Shrek Into Darkness *204a. Total Futurama. Revenge of the Island *204b. Despicable Mentalist *204c. Phineas and Furby *205a. Despicable Anime *205b. SpongeCOPS SquarePants *205c. Kung Fu Blander 2: Ledgend Of AwesomeNess